Sick
by Rainheart344
Summary: Nigaito gets sick so he calls Gumi. Slight Nigaito/Gumi. Short One-shot.


**I had this idea in English. And my ear hurts because I had those over-the-ear headphones but they broke. So now I have those little earbud things. I'm listening to Nigaito's version of Judgement of Corruption. IT'S SO AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's FANfiction, isn't it?**

* * *

**Nigaito's POV:**

I hate being sick.

I hate it even more when I'm home by myself and my brothers won't answer the phone.

Shakily, I picked up the phone lying on the bathroom counter and dialed a number.

* * *

**Gumi's POV:**

I heard my phone ring, so I picked it up. The screen read Nigaito's phone number, so I answered. "Hello?"

"H-hi-ACHOO- Gumi. I-it's Nigaito." Nigaito's quiet voice was shaky.

I pushed my green bangs behind my ear. "What's up?"

"I'm s-sick and K-kaito, Akaito and T-taito are out and won't answer their phones." He sneezed again.

"Do you want me to come over?"

"S-sure."

* * *

**Nigaito's POV: **

I leaned over the toilet again and threw up. I rested my head on the rim, it felt cool on my feverish forehead. "Stupid stomach virus," I muttered.

There was a knock on the door, so I shakily stood and walked down the stairs. I pulled open the door, my hand shaking as I did so.

It was Gumi. She held a bottle of medicine in her hand and wore her normal attire with an orange sweatshirt.

"C-come in."

"You sound really sick, Nigaito." Gumi told me. I suddenly felt nauseous again and ran back up stairs to bathroom. I made it, thank god.

"Geez, you must be really sick." Gumi murmured, sitting on the cold tile beside me. "I brought some Ibuprofen, if you want to take it."

I nodded and rested my head on the rim of the toilet bowl again.

"Do you have a thermometer in here somewhere?" Gumi asked, rummaging through the cabinet.

"Somewhere, I think." I mumbled, closing my eyes slightly.

"And you're still in your pajamas."

I shrugged, it was true. I was still in my green striped pajamas with the too-long sleeves. I had taken my green slippers off, though.

"Open your mouth." I opened my eyes as I lifted my head. Gumi sat next to me on the tile again, this time holding a thermometer. I opened my mouth and she put the thermometer under my tongue.

We waited for it to beep as she tried to figure out how to open the child-proof cap of the Ibuprofen. She had a small measuring cup with it, though. The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out of my mouth.

"101.3," I mumbled.

"That's kinda high. Do you know how much you weigh?" Gumi asked as she continued her silent war with the child-proof cap.

"Why?"

"That's how I know how much of this stuff I should give you."

I shrugged. "Ninety something, I guess." Gumi nodded as she continued trying to get the cap off.

"Can you open this?" I nodded and shakily opened the bottle.

"Great," The green haired girl laughed. "Even when you're sick, you're stronger than me."

I smiled slightly as she poured the medicine into the small cup and handed it to me. "You have to take one more of those after this one."

I nodded. The bubblegum flavored medicine made me feel more nauseous than I already felt. It smelled horrible.

I held my nose and tipped my head back after I swallowed. Gumi took the small cup from me and filled it again, this time only half way.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes." Gumi held the cup out to me and I did the same I had done last time.

I was right; it did make me more nauseous. I leaned over the toilet again, feeling like I was going to throw up again. I felt it come up and leaned over the toilet and threw up again. My throat hurt now and I had some vomit on my nose. Gumi pulled a tissue from the box that was on the counter and wiped my nose with it.

"How are you so good at taking care of sick people?" Gumi shrugged.

"Natural talent? I dunno." She laughed slightly. I smiled slightly before leaning over the toilet to throw up again.

* * *

It was about an hour before I finally stopped throwing up.

"Do you have like, a special bucket you guys use if one of you is vomiting?" Gumi asked.

I nodded. "Downstairs in the closet there's an old clear bucket we use." Gumi nodded and came back up with it a few minutes later. She then helped me up.

"Come on, you look exhausted." Gumi led me to my room and put me in my bed. I yawned, realizing how tired I was. I fell asleep quickly after that.

* * *

**Gumi's POV: **

I smiled as I checked on him an hour after he had fallen asleep.

Nigaito was so cute when he was asleep.

* * *

**ANDDDD... The end! **


End file.
